List of The Story of Users characters
If you want to see the story, click here. This is the characters of The Story of Users (Game). Task Force (Main Characters) As we know, Task Force is the special force who save the entire of world from crime of times. Members of the Task Force: * Sailesh (leader):(Born November 14,1999) He is the Eldest in the Task Force,was 16 at the time of Joining.He is the most caring person as he Rescued Derpmaster and Helping him in what he neeeds.The most Short-Tempered Member of the Task Forces.He is the Founder of the Task Force and the Leader of the Task Force Republics that Comprises of India,Pakistan,Bangladesh and Burma.He does not Date Anybody as he looks upon his Task Force Members as his Own Brothers and Sisters and will not Hesitate to risk his Life for them.Is Staunch Anti-Communist.177 cm in Height and is thin. * Ryan:(Born November 22, 1999) He is literally 8 days younger than the leader. He joined at 16. His fantasies however, sometimes get him embarrassed. For the longest time however, an evil clone of him tied him up and threw him in a closet. He has no idea why he is actually on the task force because of this. * Derpmaster: (born May 16, 2005) He is the youngest of the Task Force, at 11 years old at the time of joining, and also the most courageous and ambitious, having been reported to have run all the way from Stockholm to Moscow to save his fellow Task Force member, Coolyn, and also becoming King of the Nordic Union at the age of 13. Very temperamental. 163 cm in height. Has a crush on Coolyn. * Hexarafi, (born June 24, 2001) He is the only Muslim in the Task Force. He wear a sunglasses, and have 170 cm high, and he is thin. He is calm and short-tempered person, but he can be angry. He also loves their friends from his country, and actually he is waiting for love. Now he is the hero for Indonesia and he has many fans. * Sidewinder (MK) (Born 29 November 2002) He is probably the most fandom inclined member of the Task Force. He uses the TARDIS to monitor anomalies, both space time and fandom, and uses it as a recon vehicle in the Task Force. Around 170 cm high. More information, about them. Sailesh Sailesh S Nair:(Born 14th November 1999)He is the Leader of the Task Force.He was the one with the Idea and the Specific Resources was Available with Him.He first met Ryan and then Suddenly Rafi and Sidewinder and was Told that the World was in danger.Is Staunch Anti-Communist and that was Shown By the way he Killed Stalin.Has Overwhelming Support for his Brother Derpmaster and was very happy when he was made King.Only In the USCR war that He revealed that he was Unique.and he had any Power as he wish and that he was the Successor of the Destroyers and was the Last successor to this ancient Clan.He Lives for his so called Task Force Brothers.In The Task Force Republics,Which was once his Home,He is Treated as a hero while maintaining Democratic Standards but at the same Time Checked whether the powers are only Vested in the Big Four.(Which Includes Sailesh,Ryan,Rafi and Sidewinder).very Short Tempered.is 176cm in height. Ryan Coming Soon Derpmaster Coming Soon Hexarafi Rafi Hexa Fauzan (born June 24, 2001), or well-known as Hexarafi is the member of the Task Force. In 2016, he met Sidewinder, who came to meet all users to tell them something wrong was happened in this world. After gather all users, Sailesh took the users to the deep Amazon and they trained military there. In that time, in Indonesia Hexarafi is announced lost, because he doesn't tell anyone in Indonesia to go with his friend. Hexarafi with his friends go to Cambodia to fight the coup. Since that, in Indonesia everyone knew why he lost. After win the battle, the Task Force go to India and Sweden. He was back after successfully won over The New Soviet. In Indonesia, he continued his education and finally he graduated to the one of favourite university in Indonesia, Bandung Technology Institute. He then became the leader of groups when the nuclear blast around the world, and its radiation spreading to Indonesia. Shortly after that, Hexarafi decided to take the citizens to safer place, like Mecca and Medina. Then he went to Nordic Union to reunite with the Task Force, and he took his friends, from Junior High School to current college-mate. Early Life Coming Soon Sidewinder Coming Soon Friends Sailesh *Meenakshi *Ram *Sreeram *Aslam *Sreehari *Midhun Ryan Add yourself Derpmaster * Michael * William * Coolyn If you want to complete it, add yourself Hexarafi Current friend Notes: it's not using the actual name, it's only prediction as I befriend them on 2020. *Boy *Akbar *Ilham Formerly, high school Notes: They are actually current friends. *Rama *Gilang *Rasyad *Pacshi *the girl *etc. Formerly, junior high school *Yudhistira/Flippy *Aldi *Ichsan *Afli *Agy *Coky *Idlal (Will add more) Sidewinder (Just add yourself) Allies/Protagonists Coming Soon Enemies/Antagonists Coming Soon HALs Coming Soon Others Coming Soon Category:The Story of Users